


Рыжие-бесстыжие

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shameless (US)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, POV First Person, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыжие нищеброды из многодетной семьи. Вам это ничего не напоминает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжие-бесстыжие

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается употребление наркотиков и секс несовершеннолетних; дичайший ООС семейства Уизли

Чуваки, вы чего, совсем что ли допились до белых книззлов и в упор не помните, что тут было на той неделе? Ну да и хрен с вами. Папаша Артур сегодня добрый! У него сегодня аттракцион невиданной щедрости — всего за пять галлеонов он расскажет вам все, что происходило в «Рыжих-бесстыжих» за предыдущие семь сезонов!

Семь сезонов по цене шести! Налетай, подешевело! Пять галлеонов — раз! Пять галлеонов — два! Спасибо, дамочка, спасибо, дай тебе, милая, такого муженька, чтобы драл тебя… Десять сиклей? Ах ты ж Мерлинова кошка, чтоб у тебя там все слиплось и заржавело до второго пришествия Волдеморта… Кого не называть? Да я кого хочешь как хочешь назову! Ты на кого варежку разинул, кизляк ты мощерогий, а? Ты… Галлеон?! Ну и чего ты от меня хочешь за этот галлеон? Чтобы папаша Уизли тебе тут наизнанку вывернулся, как стриптизерша на метле? Нет? Ну да ладно, щаз быстро тебе растолкую, кто мы тут вообще такие и какого хрена ты забыл в нашей дыре!

То есть, конечно, в «Норе». Местечко не из шикарных, соглашусь! Зато с такой курочкой, как моя Молли, мне вообще по хрену, где кувыркаться. А вот, собственно, и она! Дорогуша! Ку-ку!!! Ты своим храпом всех магглов перебудешь отсюдова до Лондона и обратно! Эй! Цыпа! Прошу прощения, джентельмены! Молличка малость не в настроении! С утра с ней такое иногда бывает! И лучше бы вам убраться отсюда куда подальше, пока она не зашвырнула в вас непростительным… Аппарируйте на хрен! Ну!

Уф, пронесло нас! Вообще-то у моей Молли золотое сердце! А то, что она использует Сектумсемпру при походе на рынок… Ну, издержки лихолетья! Сами все знаете — инфляция, кризис, первое пришествие Волдеморта… Вы себе не представляете, через что нам пришлось пройти, — молодые, бездомные, с кучей детишек… Кажись, их тогда шестеро было у меня? Ну да, как раз Ронни родился, а тут, значит, Волдеморту кабздец и этот сучий Гринготтс требует от нас выплаты кредита за недвижимость! Ни стыда, ни совести у этих карликов! Ну, гоблинов! Да хоть леприконами их назови, один хрен — выплачивай им кредит на «Нору» и хоть ты тресни! А чем платить? У меня в кармане денег — как мыслей в башке после поцелуя дементора! Судебные приставы чуть не выгнали нас пинком под зад! Но тут Молличка взбеленилась — сами понимаете, послеродовая депрессия плюс горячая ирландская кровь. В одну руку палочку, в другую — «розочку», и настрогала этих фраеров как флоббер-червей на препарат! Отбила дом! Защитила родную «Нору»! Она же тут всех наших детей рожала, вот прям на этом кухонном столе! Ну, почти всех! Старшенького-то, Билли, родила прям-таки в «Дырявом котле», в подсобке! Но это по неопытности, нам тогда по пятнадцать с ней было, как раз из Хога выперли за аморалку, вот мы с Молличкой и завивали горе веревочкой! Полезли на стойку джигу плясать, да тут воды-то и отошли… Ну, по первому-то разу да, рожать как-то страшноватенько было! А потом ничего, уже попривыкли! Да и Молличка полюбила это дело, втянулась в детопроизводство, как кошка в маггловский пылесос! Тем более, что первый сын — таки красавчик, каких поискать.

Рыжий Билл по кличке Оборотень, мож слыхали? Это мой старшой. Медвежатник экстра-класса, в Гринготтсе работает… В том году вытащил из подвалов каких-то немерянных цацек, рыжье высшей пробы. Вам кстати, не надо? А то глядите, какой кулончик зачетный? Там чего-то накорябано правда, три буковки, так это ж «Р.А.Б», а не «хе…» Не надо? Точно? А то если чё, щаз искупаем эту хрень в яде василиска, и надпись — как тестрал языком слиз…

Чё ты спросил? Откуда у меня яд василиска? А это не у меня, это я… Сколько-сколько? Чувачок, запиши адресочек? «Румыния. Заповедник. Чарли Уизли до востре…». Это мой второй, кстати сказать! Смекалистый парнишка, когда из Хога вышибли, сперва заработал немалые деньги на драккловом навозе, а потом… Было там одно дело, пришлось из Англии когти рвать… Нашел надежную малину да заодно и дело по душе! Разводит теперь драконов… Яйцо, кстати, не надо, нет? А то могу. В смысле, не я, это Чарли может… Он вообще золотой мальчик! И из школы его, опять же, выгнали не как нас, грешных, за употребление дури или одноклассниц, а за контрафактное разведение драконов… Ой и шумное же было дело, об этом даже «Пророк» писал, у нас заметочка до сих пор хранится, в рамке, на каминное полке! И вторая тоже — про Перси, это наш третий…

Вот когда Перси-то за взятку замели, прямо в Министерстве, мы с его матерью, конечно, им гордились! Виданное ли дело — сын Артура Уизли в одной камере с самим Фаджем чалился! Перси наш и в Азкабане сейчас не шестерка последняя. Никому маляву передать не надо, не? Ну и слава Мерлину… А пару галлеончиков не подкинете? На посылку осужденному! Чай, папиросы, постер с голыми «Гарпиями»? А свитерочек и носки ему уже Молличка связала! Как раз пока в обезьяннике сидела за ту драку на Дрянн-аллее! Я ж говорю, она у меня хозяйственная баба, белочка моя рыженькая! Завсегда с собой спицы носит и шерсть! Мало ли чего! И в тот раз, когда нас за махач с болельщиками «Ос» замели, Молличка в КПЗ тоже два свитера успела сварганить, это для наших средних, Фреда и Джорджа.

Кстати, когда они родились, я того, малость перебравший был. Не вдуплил чего-то, что двойня. Думал, у меня биполярное расстройство. А оно вон как вышло! Ну да ничего, я на судьбу не в накладе! Близнята — дай бог всяким родителям такое счастье! По малолетству скупкой промышляли, прямо в школке замутили подпольную лавочку… А потом-то, как выперли их, развернулись во всю мощь. Если чего надо из запрещенных, от метадона до зеркала Еиналеж, ты это, к ним зайди, скажешь, что папка прислал… Они, может, и скидочку сделают, особенно если на леприконское золото или на крэк. В общем, отличные вышли пацаны, все в папочку, даром, что темнокожие малость. Ну так это у Моллички в роду бывает, у нее бабушка с сенбернаром согрешила. Тьфу, с сенегальцем. Или с водолазом? Чё-то я это… Браток, буквально пару глотков, а? Трубы горят, душа просит… Я в долгу не останусь, я ж тебе все уже рассказал — про всех своих пятерых и… Чего тебе, пацан? А?

А х ты ж мать-перемать, я про Ронни забыл совсем. Вот, знакомьтесь, кстати, этот рыжий — мой сред… старш… Шестой, короче… Не уследила Молличка, бывает! Ну, как-то так, мы уж думали, все, хана, а тут — здрасте, пожалуйста, еще один вылез. Мы-то решили, что это её с пива так разнесло… Она у меня вообще дамочка знойная. И хозяйственная. То пироги печет, то винт варит. Вам не надо, не? А то Ронни принесет… Ежели чего — он на углу Дрян-аллеи побирается, дебила из себя изображает. Вы это, ежели припрет, так спрашивайте: «Мальчик, это не твоя колдография на карточке от шоколадных лягушек?». Он вам все подгонит! Буквально за червонец! Усекли? Так, ну что, я закончил, нет? Чего?! Ты чего хотел-то, Ронни?

Оппаньки! Чуваки! Все гуляем, все в «Котел», срочняком! Дочка у меня родилась! Слышите? А я думал, это Молли от капусты пучит с утреца, а она… Ах ты ж моя цыпа! Это ж надо, девку родила! Ну наконец-то! Всё! Эй, бармен! Слышь! Дочка у меня! Это ж чего, я в какой раз папашей-то стал? В седьмой? Ух ты ж, господи! Надо было как-то это, с маггловскими штучками-то поосторожнее… Нет, доча! Не, ну это ж надо? Красотка, небось, вся в папашу! Все пацаны ее будут. А кто не будет — тому семейство Уизли пятак-то отполирует! Ну чего, с тебя огневиски, усек?! Эх, хорошо пошло! Давай за нас, за рыжих! Укуси меня дементор, не забуду Азкабан!


End file.
